Un Castigo Perfectamente Perfecto
by Avispa
Summary: La perfecta broma para Potter......entonces si todo era perfectamente perfecto ¿por que el, Draco Malfoy, se encontraba junto a Lunática Lovegood limpiando la sala de trofeos con un cepillo dental y la Señora Norris como vigía?
1. Un castigo perfectamente perfecto

Un castigo perfectamente perfecto

_" La perfecta broma para Potter..."_, así la había llamado, todo era tan perfecto, fríamente perfecto, calculadamente perfecto, sistemáticamente perfecto, lógicamente perfecto, teóricamente perfecto; todo era perfectamente perfecto...entonces si todo era perfectamente perfecto ¿por que el, Draco Malfoy, se encontraba junto a Lunática Lovegood limpiando la sala de trofeos con un cepillo dental y la Señora Norris como vigía?

Miro con desprecio a la persona que se encontraba a unos metros de el, sentada en el suelo, con el cabello, aquel cabello rubio sucio, deslavado, podría compararse con el cepillo que utilizaba para limpiar la copa de quidditch de 1970.

Bufo con exagero al observar como sostenía el cepillo de dientes, lo tenia sostenido por la parte con cerdas, ¿acaso era tan loca, como para darse mas trabajo?

Agarro el siguiente trofeo, lo miro con desprecio y lo soltó "accidentalmente", dejándole una abolladura, jamás limpiaría aquel trofeo: "Ronald Weasley y Harry Potter, servicios especiales al colegio", vamos que el amante de muggles exageraba, que tenia de especial luchar contra un basilisco con una espada y un fénix, así cualquiera.

-Shu, shu-

Malfoy miro con recelo a su derecha y arqueo la ceja con desprecio al observar a Luna Lovegood agitar las manos al aire, espantando moscas invisibles, decidió ignorarla y seguir con la limpieza de la copa de Quidditch de 1940, ¿Es que entre mas vieja mas grande, se pregunto observando el colosal tamaño de la copa.

-Shu, shu-

Malfoy volvió a observar a Lovegood, solo que ahora en lugar de agitar las manos al aire, ahora agitaba el paño con los excesos de cera, no le hubiese importado lo que ella hacia, si no fuera por que los excesos de cera caían en sus trofeos ya limpios.

-Lovegood, no se que haces, pero deja de hacerlo, ya - siseo con una amenaza

Lunática Lovegood, abrió los ojos de la sorpresa hasta hacer desaparecer sus finas cejas

-¿Hacer que?

-No se que haces, pero déjalo de hacer

-¿Hacer que?

-No se, eso de sacudir las manos

-Estoy ahuyentando los kornolak de cuela negra, son muy venenosos- le murmuro, caminando en círculos lentamente con el paño firmemente agarrado.

Draco la volvió a ignorar para regresar a sus labores, recordando como había acabado en aquel lugar, con Lunática Lovegood y la Señora Norris como vigía.

_**Flash back**_

_Esto es la perfecta broma para Potter- murmuro sosteniendo el frasco con tinta negra mágica y mirando el pasillo, ahora vacío._

_-¿Qué tenemos que hacer? –pregunto un joven que podría confundirse con el eslabón perdido_

_-Te le repito, Goyle, por ultima vez, solo tienen que avisarme cuando Potter y compañía se acerquen – susurro mirando alrededor_

_Goyle solo asintió, y se alejo arrastrando los pies junto a Crabbe_

_Se quedo parado junto a la puerta de la sala de maestros esperando a que saliera Mcgonall y Snape de la sala de maestros con el inspector…todo era tan perfecto, como quedaría el niño de oro al ser culpable de haber manchado al tan honorable inspector de la asociación internacional de escuelas mágicas en Europa._

_Todo era tan sencillamente perfecto, Potter llegaría, el simularía un altercado con el, y el frasco volaría agresivamente de las manos de Potter hacia la cara de el inspector._

_Un zumbido empezó a molestarlo en el oído derecho, agito su mano apartando la imaginaria mosca_

_Se concentro en esperar de nuevo la señal de Crabbe, pero el zumbido volvió a empezar, solo que ahora en su oreja izquierda, agito nuevamente la mano, esperando ahuyentar a tal molesto bicho._

_Entonces vio la señal, un gobstone, rodando por el suelo, y ahí lo vio venir, la pandilla de Potter se acercaba, con Potter a la cabeza._

_Malfoy salio de su escondite dispuesto a armar jaleo, los testigos oculares de Slytherin estaban colocados estratégicamente y el ruido debería llamar la atención de el inspector, así cuando se abriera la puerta, lo único que verían era a Potter tirándole un frasco de tinta al inspector._

_-Hey Potter- el molesto zumbido otra vez_

_-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?-le grito molesto Harry desde el extremo del pasillo._

_-Pues te diré que…- pero Harry nunca llegaría a enterarse que es lo que quería Malfoy, por que Luna Lovegood había saltado sobre el gritando_

_-Shu, shu-_

_Y agitando las manos sobra la cabeza de el, y entre los movimientos de la mano de luna y los intentos de Draco por quitársela, el frasco de tinta había ido a parar a su destino final; la cara del inspector. Quien había salido con la Profesora Mcgonall para averiguar la fuente de tal escándalo_

_La voz de Mcgonall llego como un trueno._

_-¡Lovegood, Malfoy. 50 puntos menos y castigados con Filch hoy en la noche!-grito- Inspector, disculpe, pasemos por un pañuelo- le dijo, mientras le señalaba la puerta de la sala de maestros._

_El inspector entro mirando receloso, como esperando mas útiles escolares voladores no identificados._

_Malfoy salio corriendo junto con los de Slytherin, no quería escuchar la furia de Mcgonall cuando supiera que la tinta era imborrable…_

_**Fin Flash back**_

Así, había ocurrido, y ahora se encontraba junto a Lovegood limpiando trofeos con la Señora Norris como vigía….

-Shu, shu-

Malfoy fijo su cínica mirada en Lovegood que seguía agitando el pañuelo, solo que ahora se acercaba a el.

-Lovegood, ¿que crees que haces?

-Ahuyento a los kornolak de cola negra, son muy venenosos, si te pican se te inflama el cuerpo.

Draco procuro alejarse más...

-¡Ay!

Dirigió su mirada a su brazo derecho y observo una mancha de tamaño medio de color negro alejarse rápidamente

-Mira, te ha picado- le comento Luna, como quien comenta el tiempo

Observo alarmado que su brazo empezaba a hincharse

-¿Qué se siente? –pregunto Luna, posando sus grandes ojos en la pequeña picadura que se distinguía.

-Lovegood, ve por la enfermera, ¡ya! – le grito Draco alarmado, viendo como se quedaba contemplando su brazo.

Luna se levanto lentamente, y se dirigió hacia la puerta…

-¿No sientes algo especial?

-¡Ve!

Salio lentamente, tarareando "Weasley es nuestro rey".

Draco se acostó en el suelo, colocando su brazo sano sobre sus ojos…_"esto era un castigo perfectamente perfecto…"_.

**---------------**

**Otro oneshot hecho por culpa de una amiga, ya saben esas ideas que se te meten y que se rehusan a salir a menos que no sean por escrito.**

**Siempre he creido que las criaturas en las que cree Luna si existen, XD**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Comentarios, Criticas, tomatazos o lo que sea en reviews.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	2. ¿Un que de que?

¿Un que de que?

Luna Lovegood, iba tarareando por los pasillos, con una gran sonrisa en la cara…un kornolak de cola negra…solo tendría que mandarle una carta a su padre, el director de El Quibbler, y ya, tendrían un reportaje con testigos; algo que no había ocurrido desde hace mucho tiempo y luego podrían con el dinero de las ventas financiar un próximo…

-Lovegood, ¿que hace rondando por los pasillos?- una voz grave la había sacado de sus pensamientos

-Iba hacia la enfermería – le respondió, mientras seguía su camino

-¡Lovegood, regrese! – grito

Luna volteo y observo a su profesor de pociones frotándose la sien con aspecto cansado.

-Y ¿Por qué iba hacia la enfermería, cuando debería estar cumpliendo su castigo con el joven Malfoy?- pregunto con un susurro amenazante

-A Malfoy lo ha picado un kornolak de cola negra –

-¿Un que de que? – cuestiono de nuevo arqueando la ceja

-Un kornolak de cola negra- contesto ahora ella arqueando la ceja… por que nadie sabía que era un kornolak de cola negra, por eso ocurrían accidentes como los de Malfoy

-Le repito Lovegood, ¿un que de que?- cruzo los brazos, mientras emitía un gruñido apenas perceptible, cualquier alumno de Howarts ya hubiese hecho su testamento ante tales recursos, pero Lovegood, no era cualquier alumno de Howarts.

-Un kornolak de cola negra- repitió de nuevo.

Snape ahogo un grito de desesperación

-De acuerdo, ¿Qué es un kornolak de cola negra?- miro a su alrededor, no quería que nadie lo viera haciendo esa pregunta, jamás.

Luna sonrió

-Es una criatura de tamaño medio, que habita en lugares oscuros y húmedos, es de color negro con cola del mismo color, en la cola tienen una pequeña dosis de veneno que inyectan cuando se sienten amenazados, el veneno no es letal, pero inflama el cuerpo para que puedan escapar, atraídos por lo dulce; descubiertos por primera vez en 1454 por el mago…

-¿Y dices que eso ha picado a Malfoy?- interrumpió Snape, al observar que la explicación de no se que, se iba por otro lado

Luna afirmo con la cabeza.

Snape cerro los ojos para procesar toda aquella información, "No se que venenoso, picado, Malfoy, inflamar, enfermería, no se que venenoso, picado, Malfoy, enfermería……"

-¡Lovegood, por la enfermera, ahora!- grito mientras se dirigía hacia la sala de trofeos con su túnica ondeando detrás de el.

Luna encogió los hombros, y siguió caminando hacia la enfermería.

Después de haber recorrido una serie de pasillos, había llegado a la enfermería, se pregunto si seria prudente tocar la puerta a tal hora de la noche, ¿estaría dormida, pero si esta dormida no seria un poco imprudente si un alumno se lastima en la noche, pero si un alumno se lastima en la noche entonces eso significa que se le puede despertar a tal hora de la noche, pero,¿ que era estar lastimado, a Malfoy solo había recibido un piquete, ¿eso era estar lastimado, pero no era el piquete lo que contaba, si no la inflamación de el cuerpo de Malfoy…¿que se sentirá estar……

- ¡Lovegood, la mande hace 10 min. por la enfermera, ¿y apenas esta acá?- exclamo Snape.

-¿¡Que es todo este escándalo?- la puerta de la enfermería se había abierto para enseñar a una enfermera envuelta en una bata y con el ceño fruncido.

-Malfoy ha sido picado por un no se que de que.

La señora Pomfrey miro ceñuda a Snape, Snape miro ceñudo a Lovegood…y Lovegood miraba fascinada el globo de carne humana que supondría que seria Malfoy.

-Lovegood, Snape adentro- ladro la enfermera, mientras entraba, levitando el cuerpo de Malfoy

Snape gruño ante la forma en que la enfermera es hablaba, pero entro a la enfermería.

-Bien, Lovegood, ¿Qué es lo que ha picado a Malfoy?- pregunto, mientras revisaba en la despensa de pociones

-Un kornolak de cola negra- expreso con sonrisa

-¿Un que de que?

Snape volvió a frotarse la sien

-Un kornolak de cola negra- repitió arqueando una ceja, por que el mundo estaba tan desinformado

-¿Un que de que?

-Un kornolak de cola negra – repitió

-Creo que aquí la pregunta, señora Pomfrey, es ¿Qué es un kornolak de cola negra?- dijo Snape

Luna sonrió por segunda vez esa noche

- Es una criatura de tamaño medio, que habita en lugares oscuros y húmedos, es de color negro con cola del mismo color, en la cola tienen una pequeña dosis de veneno que inyectan cuando se sienten amenazados, el veneno no es letal, pero inflama el cuerpo para que puedan escapar, atraídos por lo dulce; descubiertos por primera vez en 1454 por el mago…

-¡Inflamación!- exclamo la mujer

Al poco tiempo de rebuscar entre sus pociones, saco una de un color rojizo y un ungüento del mismo tono, se acerco y al no encontrar forma de darle a Malfoy la poción, le entrego a Snape.

-¿Y que hago yo con esto?

-Frótelo en la espalda de Malfoy- dijo la enfermera como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

-¿Pero por que yo?

-Por que usted es hombre, seria más sencillo para el joven

-Pero usted es la enfermera

-Si, pero a esta edad los jóvenes…

-¡Yo lo hago!- exclamo Lovegood arrebatando el frasco a la señora Pomfrey

-¡Usted no hace nada, directo a su sala común!- grito Snape

-¡Nadie grita acá, Lovegood, enséñeme la picadura de Malfoy!

Luna se dirigió fascinada a lo que suponía que era el brazo de Malfoy

-Acá fue- dijo señalando una parte del brazo.

La Señora Pomfrey dirigió su atenta mirada para luego dejar escapar un suspiro.

-Señorita Lovegood esto no es una picadura de un no se que de que, esta es una picadura de avispa, el señor Malfoy debe ser alérgico a ellas.

Snape se empezó a sentir incomodo mientras buscaba la manera mas sutil de salir de la enfermería…

Jejeje, bueno pues he decidido convertirlo en un mini fic, espero que les guste.

**Lettice-Evan-Potter** Muchas gracias, por lo que puedes ver segui tu consejo , y pobre gato, intente que este cap fuera algo gracioso, pero no lo consegui uuU, no creo hacerlo muy largo pero espero que te guste

**Luniss-** Pues en lugar de hacer otro, le hice continuación, espero que te guste


	3. Estúpida enfermería

**Estúpida Enfermería**

La enfermería puede definirse en varias palabras: blanca, limpia, inmaculada, sana, amplia y muchas más, pero en estos momentos la palabra enfermería solo merece un adjetivo: Estúpida.

La puerta blanca era estúpida, las cortinas blancas eran estúpidas, las paredes blancas eran estúpidas, la silla blanca era estúpida, el techo blanco era estúpido, el suelo blanco era estúpido, las camas blancas eran estúpidas, las mesillas blancas de noche eran estúpidas, el armario blanco de pociones era estúpido y las pociones que contenía eran mas estúpidas por no ser blancas para ser blancamente estúpidas en la estúpida enfermería.

Y en esa estúpida enfermería, en una de sus estúpidas camas, se encontraba Draco Malfoy meditando sobre la estúpida enfermería, que no notó que un par de ojos azules saltones se asomaron por la estúpida puerta.

-Psssss

Draco miro hacia la puerta, y vio entrar por ella a Lunática Lovegood, se pellizco el brazo carente ya de hinchazón, se removió en la cama, cerro los ojos y volvió a abrirlos, esperando que todo fuera una pesadilla o alguna broma de su estúpido subconsciente, pero no, ahí estaba Lunática Lovegood junto a su estúpida cama, con su estúpido collar de corchos y sus estúpidos aretes de rábanos, dirigiéndole una estúpida sonrisa.

-Hola

Draco no contestó, se limito ver hacia el techo e ignorarla, tal vez así se fuera, pero tan ofuscado estaba en ignorarla que no observo como Lovegood se acercaba a su oído.

-¡HOLA!

-¿¡Pero que carajos piensas!?- contesto al grito

-Oh, si me escuchas – le contesto con otra estúpida y radiante sonrisa.

-Claro que te escucho, ¿Qué pensabas?, dejarme sordo- siseo Draco

-Oh, claro que no, pero como te salude y no me contestaste, pensé que a lo mejor era un efecto secundario de la picadura del kornolak de cola negra, ya que ha habido casos en que después de la pica……

-Ya córtale con eso, ¿qué quieres?- pregunto hastiado, preguntándose cuanto aguantaría

-Quería hacerte una entrevista para el Quisquilloso y pues, ehm, bueno cuando alguien es picado por un kornolak cola negra, suele ser perseguido para ser picado otra vez, y pues vine a protegerte- concluyo con otra estúpida sonrisa

-Es que eres estúpida ¿o que?, no escuchaste a la enfermera, no fue una estúpida picadura de algún estúpido bichejo tuyo que tu estúpido padre y tu andan por ahí creando, fue una picadura de una estúpida avispa.- escupió Draco Malfoy, con una sonrisa de superioridad, pero no pudo evitar notar como Lovegood se hacia mas pequeña con cada palabra.

Lovegood, que se había sentido inexplicablemente atraída a la punta de sus zapatos negros, asintió y se dirigió hacia la estúpida puerta y antes de abrirla susurró

-Si escuchas algún zumbido, no dudes en buscarme.

Tal vez era culpa de los estúpidos medicamentos, de estar en esa estúpida enfermería, de las estúpidas cosas blancas, de haber estado tanto tiempo en una misma estúpida posición, o tal vez la estúpida hinchazón había sacado su estúpido yo, pero no pudo cerrar la boca antes de decir estúpidamente.

-Lovegood, he escuchado zumbidos allá- dijo al mismo tiempo que señalaba en una zona de la enfermería.

Lunática Lovegood, lo miro con otra de sus estúpidas sonrisas y se dirigió hacia esa zona de la estúpida enfermería mientras asumía una posición de caza para atrapar cualquier kornolak de cola negra que intentara picar a Draco Malfoy.

Tal vez fuera su estúpida imaginación, pero mientras veía a Luna Lovegood perseguir extraños animales invisibles, la enfermería no le pareció tan estúpida……

**0o0o0o0o00o0o0o**

**Antes que nada, perdonen la tardanza, pero es que WaaAAaaaa. Me frustro (fruSUSTRO!!XD) ya que solo consigo inspiración cuando mas estresada estoy, como en estos momentos. XD**

**Wow wow, lo he terminado WIIIII!!! **

**Se que no ha quedado el gran final, pero a mi me pareció tierno, espero q les haya, aun que sea, satisfecho.**

**Ahora contestemos reviews!!**

**Lox-melyanna-lox.- **Claro que el personaje de Luna es tierno, es inocente, y creo en los animales que Luna cree, solo que, cada quien decide creer, y me alegro que te haya encantado. Un besote y gracias

**MeLs.-** Me alegro que te haya gustado, y aquí esta el capitulo. Un abrazote y gracias.

**Alexa Hiwatari.-**Maaa, esta divertido tu nick XD, bien, pues aquí esta la no tan divertida continuación. Un besote y gracias.

**Lettice-Evans-Potter.-** Oh si, no se a quien se le ocurrió crear exámenes, pero lo que se es que no tenia nada mas productivo que hacer….waaaa… y eres una boba por casi llevarte mate, o la pasas o te la llevas!! XD

No es cierto, jaja, y pues ya ves tu consejin me ha ayudado, y pues ya lo he terminado y espero que te haya gustado (es mi imaginación o rimo¿?), y o si Luna es salida y re-linda ; mil gracias por tus comentarios y un besotototottototote y un abrazatototottotote.

**Celestana.- **Pues me alegro que te haya gustado, perdona la tardanza y aquí está la continuación. Gracias, besos.


End file.
